cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Joins the Circus
This article may require cleanup. You can help by editing it. Caillou Joins the Circus is the 8th episode from Season 1 of "Caillou". It originally aired on September 24, 1997. Plot Caillou has just waken from a tiger-taming dream he dreamed in his sleep. Caillou gets dressed "all by himself" then stumbles around and gets a hole in his sock. After successfully putting it on, Caillou realizes that he didn't brush his teeth. When Daddy comes, he comes across Caillou finishing brushing his teeth, and Caillou brags on how he got dressed all by himself. Daddy is surprised, saying that although he did a good job, it's too early. When Caillou says he doesn't want to be late for the circus, Daddy corrects him and says that the circus is tomorrow. Upset with this statement, Caillou begins crying, now insulted by the fact that this has happened after he got ready by himself; even saying that the circus is "today". Ignoring Caillou's protests, Daddy goes down to make breakfast and asks Caillou to help. Now angry with Daddy for upsetting him, Caillou refuses, and goes to play with his toy car - until one of the wheels breaks off. Caillou goes off the deep end, shaking it and calling it "silly" three-four times until throwing himself on the floor screaming - banging his arms and legs on the floor. Hearing Caillou's tantrum, Daddy comes back and scolds him, saying that he has woken up his little baby sister, Rosie, and that he must come downstairs right this instant. Caillou follows his command, cringing and muttering about him wanting to go to the circus. Daddy decides to make toast cut into little duckies, like Grandma does, but Caillou doesn't like that idea, because "that's for babies!". Daddy says he wants to make a circus breakfast cut out of circus animals out of toast and boiled eggs - but there's something missing. Asking Caillou what that is, he answers "a circus parade", and Daddy agrees. Caillou goes to get the eggs, but trips over Gilbert. Daddy says if he wants scrambled eggs, he should have said so. Caillou says that it wasn't his fault, when the toast comes out from the toaster and onto Daddy' hands, causing him to exclaim that they're hot. Caillou sees this and laughs, remarking that Daddy is a good juggler. Daddy puts a funnel on Rosie's head, says that Rosie can be the clown and the parade begins. When Mommy comes into the kitchen and sees their circus parade, Daddy says she's gonna be the lady who rides the horse; Mommy responds by saying she "doesn't think so" and marches back to bed. The three parade performers laugh and continue marching as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode (especially Caillou's temper tantrum) has become a subject for many internet memes, particularly YouTube Poops and parodies of it on the video-making website GoAnimate (except when he gets grounded). * This episode marks the first out of a couple of times where a character is reprimanded for acting up - which is noticeably absent from other episodes featuring inappropriate behaviour. Goofs * The title is misleading because Caillou does not particularly join the circus. * When Caillou falls on the floor after crying about the circus, the toothpaste over, under and on his lips disappear leaving two toothpaste spots on his cheeks: a big one on the left and a little one on the right (as well as a spot of toothpaste on his shirt), but when he gets up to go to the kitchen, the rest of the toothpaste on him disappear. * As noted above, Daddy is seen scolding Caillou for throwing a tantrum - ironically, he is the one responsible for causing it, as he had both upset Caillou by telling him the circus isn't today and then angering him by neglecting to his response; thus making Caillou lose his temper very quickly. * Why would Mommy go back to bed if it wasn't night? Perhaps they woke up Mommy and she went back to get some more sleep. Video Category:Season 1 Category:episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Crying Category:Saying "No"